Super
Super (aka Redskin689, LiveLong689, or JMoney689) is one of the oldest players of the genre. Kyr and Wayne are the only two active players that first appeared before Super, however a few other players have more playing experience than Super due to his on-and-off activity. He was primarily a CAMS player until that game ended, afterward playing Nation Creation. He also co-founded the medieval-set game Create a City-State. ---- Player History: 2010 Live's first country was the Bahamas in Create a Modern State, but it was unsuccessful. Live breifly quit CAMS but returned to rule Antarctica. This country froze over in the first two weeks. Live restarted and chose South Carolina, North Carolina, and Georgia. This country, called the Monarchal States of America, saw poor leadership. Live was eventually banned for reasons that have been forgotten. 2011 The next summer, however, Live came back in the new CAMS and ruled the Southern Republic of America , by far the most successful of his countries. Live also started Create a City-State, a brief thread set in the middle ages. The thread got 19 pages, then died. Live literally made it die when Rome developed a time machine, stole the US's nuclear arsenal, and destroyed the world. When CCS was revived by The Omni1, Live was the advisor...until it died again, even faster this time. 2012 When activity in CAMS slowed, Live created Livestan (Texas) in Nation Creation. Livestan was a successful country, however, Live's plotting, as well as his team choice for the world war, caused him to gain many enemies. This resulted in proxy wars between Bismarck, as well as other players Live has forgotten before he made this edit. Live was outraged that he could not declare direct war until the moderators (one of which was Bismarck) allowed the bigger war to begin. Live was also upset that he had to pick a side in the war in the first place; Live chose his friends but they were less active than the players he was fighting. Live chose to leave the genre for 11 months (the longest he ever went). During that time, he went from a level 60 to an 80+ RS player but quit after the combat update. 2013 Live returned to NC in February 2013 just in time to save the genre from inactivity. Live controlled Alaska for about a week before death from the Soviets, and then restarted in Mexico, which became the most powerful player nation for a time. Live was one of four players (the others being Lsuvsfar, Ninja, and Acedogz) who actively played the game for a month before spring break when the veterans returned. A series of in-forum conflicts ensued, during which the Arab Federation (an NPC Superpower under control of Gnuispir8) destroyed everything in Earth's orbit, including Live's satellites. Live developed a hatred of Gnu and his "puppet NPC", while his allies sided with Gnu in his war against F3NR3L, which took place while Live was on vacation. When Live returned, he ended his alliances. Eventually, more veterans returned, and Live believed that the moderators (who were allianced with Gnu and each other) were biased against him. Live became paranoid and attempted to nuke Eno Remnant, who Live believed to be Quill's pet. His attack failed, and he believed the moderators were unfair. This led him to quit NC, which shortly died afterward (today he believes that the controversy he caused kept the game alive) in July 2013. He has since made a few attempts to play CYOC, but he hasn't stuck with it because of his pipe dream that NC, or better yet, CAMS, will one day be revived. He played CYOC Minecraft 2.0 until the server crashed . 2014 Live played CYOC Minecraft 2.1, living in a bay off the appropriately-named Lake Superior. Just before the server crashed he cheated himself a nuke and bombed Omjorc, destroying his entire home and most of his village. Later in July, Live revived NC only to have to banned in less than 24 hours for being too similar to CYOC. Live believes that his omission of Scorched's title formatting may have jinxed the game. Two months later he revived NC again, but at rp-formus.net, where he is currently the thread owner and plays as a remnant of the United States consisting of the lower Northeast, upper South and eastern Midwest. After about a month of bickering with other players, Live snapped and abandoned the game, replacing the OP with an insult. He deeply regrets this. 2015 Super started playing the Spacebattles edition of NC with New Alaska, which is not in Alaska but in a similar world to Alaska. His nation was successful, but after a month Super chose to quit after Okami's war on Ninja went unpunished by other nations, and because he strongly didn't like Okami as a person. After two or three days, Super returned and reformed his government. Much later, Super quit after being attacked by Gnu and losing the opening battle. He later returned with a new nation, Eximius, until he got bored of playing and decided to merge with Allergic's nation before quitting. 2016 Super attempted to play NC Spacebattles III, however he quickly quit again after feuds and arguments with other players, wishing o spend his summer doing something else. 2017 Super rejoined the community after an extended absence following an invite to NCSBIV from Ninja. He briefly played as The People's Kingdom of the Infinite Seas (Vitaria), but then quit and restarted as Kentucky, playing until the game died. Later that same year, he played NC Classic as Florida. Activity Timeline *June 2010: Joined CAMS *July 2010: Quit CAMS *September 2010: Joined CAMS *October 2010: Banned from CAMS *June 2011: Joined CAMS *December 2011: CAMS dies, joined NC *March 2012: Quit NC *February 2013: Joined NC *July 2013: Quit NC *December 2013: Joined CYOC Minecraft *February 2014: CYOC Minecraft dies. *At some point, which Live has forgotten, he created the semi-successful Create a City State, which lasted about a month and a half. *July 2014: Revived NC; NC banned from the RS forums. *October 2014: Revived NC again at RP-Forums.net *November 2014: Killed NC. *May 2015: Started playing NC Spacebattles as United Alaska. *August 2015: Restarted playing NC Spacebattles as Eximius. *September 2016: Quit NC Spacebattles after merging Eximius with Allergic's nation. *May 2016: Created a nation for the upcoming NC Spacebattles III. *July 2016: Quits NCSBIII after realizing he had a 52 minute chat argument about a brothel and decided he wanted to do something else with his summer. *January 2017: Rejoined the community and played NCSBIV as Vitaria. Quit shortly after, but restarted as Kentucky the following month and played until the game ended. *August 2017: Started in NC Classic as Florida and Overseas Territories, quit in the same month due to an unwinnable war and IRL conflicts. War History: *Invaded NPC Georgia in CAMS. Live won and completed his goal of conquering the southeastern USA, just before CAMS died. *Fought a proxy war with five other players, led by Bismarck, in the final numerical Nation Creation game. The fiasco caused Super to leave the genre for 11 months, before returning in February 2013. *Invaded Kamchatka in Bismarck's NC as Alaska. Super was initially successful but was eventually driven out and invaded by the USSR, which prompted him to restart as Mexico. *Invaded Central America in Bismarck's NC; Super won with help from Iberia (Lsuvsfar) and various NPC's. *Invaded NPC Cuba in Bismarck's NC. NPC Venezuela invaded Mexico afterward. Super won with help from Canada and Iberia (Ninja and Lsuvsfar) *Attempted to nuke Eno Remnant in Bismarck's NC, and in the process caused heavy damage some of Glock's satellites. The missiles were shot down and only very limited casualties were sustained, mostly due to electronic countermeasures. War was only avoided because Super surrendered to Glock after the attack. *Set off a nuke in Omjorc's house, destroying all of his items that weren't in his inventory. Later, Omjorc and Gnuispir8 attacked New Superia with TNT, but did not achieve the level of destruction that Super had. *Was attacked by Gnu while playing as United Alaska in NC Spacebattles, and received assistance from Lantern and Loki. Super quit the game early in the war, later returning as a different nation. List of owned Countries Nations lasting more than one month IRL are bolded. *Bahamas (CAMS) *Federal Republic of Alaska (CAMS) *Monarchal States of America (CAMS) *'Southern Republic of America (CAMS)' *Republic of Central Europe (CAMS) *'Republic of Livestan (NC)' *Federal Republic of Alaska (NC) *'Republic of Greater Mexico' (NC) *Republic of Superia (CYOC Minecraft 2.0) *New Superia (CYOC Minecraft 2.1) *American Republic of Athenoma, former United States (NC Roleplaying Forums) *[[United Alaska|'United Alaska']]' '(NC Spacebattles I) *Eximius (NC Spacebattles I) *The Andalusian-Granadan-Suveeren-Congens-Confoderalt-Republikc (NC Spacebattles III} *The People's Kingdom of the Infinite Seas (Vitaria) (NC Spacebattles IV) *'The Commonwealth of Kentucky II' (NC Spacebattles IV) *'Unified Nation of Florida and Overseas Territories' (NC Classic) *[[The Southern Supercommonwealth|'The Southern Supercommonwealth']]' '(NC Classic) Trivia *Plays RuneScape off and on. *Is a protestant Christian. *Currently studying architecture. *Is obsessed with the culture of automobiles and motorsport. *Has a brother, Omjorc, who played CYOC Minecraft. Notable Game Actions *Project Cupid's Arrow: In NCSBI, Super's nation, United Alaska, began developing a medical serum designed to boost the population of the nation through increased reproduction drive. Before the project was finished, the government computer systems of the nation were infiltrated by Mei's nation. The project's details were then leaked, causing a public uproar that severely damaged the reputation of Alaska's government, especially amongst the gay community, which the project had no accommodation for. *Operation Kickstarter: In NCSBIV, agents hired by Super's nation, The Commonwealth of Kentucky II, assassinated most of the leadership of Lilninjabro6's nation. The evidence left behind was falsified to frame Lantern's nation. Ninja then attacked Lantern, which was the first conflict in what would become The Clustertruck War. Super, whose actions were not revealed until after the game's end, joined the war on Ninja's side and enjoyed the spoils of Lantern's eventual (post-Hoogan attack) surrender, despite his ships never firing a shot in the conflict. *Operation Do Not Fumble My Ball: In NC Classic, Super's nation, Florida, carried out car bombings on six nations in North America, including his own (Aerix, Gig, Martin, Lsuvsfar, and Zodiac). The attacks successfully destroyed the legislative buildings of all targeted nations. Evidence was left to frame New Virginia (Loki), which was alligned with the rival power bloc in Europe, in an effort to start a war between in and North America. The operation ''almost ''worked, but the culprit was eventually discovered. Florida was swiftly invaded and overtaken by Texas, forcing Super to restart. Category:Players Category:Nation Creation Category:CYOC Category:CAMS Category:CYOC: Minecraft